In the Shadows
by Loveandmusic127
Summary: Clary lives life in the Shadows. He parents are the leaders of the resistance against the Shadow Hunters who keep humans as slaves and Sluts. She trains to fight but will one chance incounter change everything
1. Chapter 1

In The Shadows

Introduction

My name is Clarissa Adele Fray. Most people who know me just call me Clary. I am short standing at only 5" with bright curly red hair that you could spot a mile away. The only thing that I truly enjoy about my appearance is my vibrant green eyes. I am also very clumsy and have a tendency to knock over things by accident if I get to close to them. The only time I'm not clumsy is when I fight. I have been trained since I was 5 to take down any opponent that stands in my way. I am now 16 soon to be seventeen and one of the best fighters there is. This comes in handy when the world seems to be your enemy.

Let me explain I live as far away from any town as possible in a little village that is hidden in the shadows. About 500 years ago shadow hunters arrived on earth. For many years we lived in peace, and had the protection humans needed to survive the demons that came shortly before the shadow hunters arrived. The demons killed every one they could get their hands on. As the Demons lived on they brought upon the earth Downworlders most are fairly friendly and posed little threat to humans as long as you respect them. Vampires and Werewolves got a diseases after being bitten that changed them. The demons also had children. The children they had with the angels were known as the Fae or Fairies they cannot lie and are very beautiful. The children they had with humans were known as Warlocks. They can perform magic such as healing and opening portals. Shadow hunters kept the Downworlders in check to make sure the human race survived. For years everyone lived in harmony until about 17 years ago.

A mad man thought that Shadow hunters should rule. That they had not been sent to earth to live with equality but to be in charge. This mad man was known a Valentine Morgenstern. He led Shadow hunters to revolt and trap the humans in the city so he could rule them easier. He believed that humans were only good as servants, or to be used for shadow hunters own "enjoyment". Downworlders were the first to leave because in Valentines new world they did not deserve to live. Then during the shadow hunter revolution some people fear the worst, and listened to what the Downworlders were saying, and fled the city. My mother, Jocelyne Fray and Father, Luke Fray being two of them. My Brother Johnathon also left with them seeing as how he was two at the time. He looks exactly like Luke with his Medium build and light brown hair. He also has my mother's bright green eyes this is the only thing that me, and him have in common besides our attitude and odd sense of humor.

I found Isabell my best friend in the woods 5 years ago with her brothers. They were about to be attacked by a bear and I saved them. When I brought them to the resistance most people questioned me about my decision, but after my parents Okayed them the people of the resistance let up. They were all accepted quickly and lived with us. We have been best friends since then. She is the same age as me being about a month older we just celebrated her seventeenth birthday. She is tall standing at about 5"10 with long black hair that hangs to her waist and dark brown eyes. She has curves that any girl would kill for, and was a huge flirt before she fell for my best friend Simon. Simon and Izzy are completely different were Izzy is an elegant confident person Simon is shy and clumsy but they fit together so well it's crazy they were ever apart.

Isabell had two brothers one older and one younger. Alec the older by two years and looks similar to Izzy but more muscular and with dazzling blue eyes. He was shy and I also think he might be a little gay but I never said anything because he was obviously not ready to tell anyone. Max is seven and has a toothy smile and wears glasses that draw attention to his eyes that are very similar to Alec's.

My life consists of hiding and training so that one day we might be able to fight back against Valentine and his followers. That is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The sun just peaked through the mountains and gleamed down on the little meadow I was in. This morning I had gotten up extra early to practice with my bow. My red hair was placed in a high pony tail on top my head to keep it out of my way.

After two hours of shooting with killer accuracy my senses notice the meadow had gone quiet. Then a branch broke and I spin around so fast I'm sure I look just been a blur of red not thinking too much about it I locking eyes with the intruder. His eyes were like two golden pools, and seemed to swirl with many emotions but most curiosity. While I quickly analysed his appearance I notice two things first he was seriously good looking with golden locks that have that perfect tousled look and his chiseled features with muscular build that could make any girl melt but also an arrogant smirk that annoyed me to no end. Then I noticed the runes he had all over his arms he was a Shadow hunter. This made my blood boil and a slight hiss came from in between my clenched teeth I hoped it would be scary but he seemed amused because that stupid smirk grew on his full beautiful lip. WAIT what Clary don't think like that he is a monster. While my inner monolog was going on he took a step forward. When he did this I immediately tensed and readied my bow.

His grin just seemed to grow. "You know by law it's illegal to kill a Shadow hunter Red, and aren't you a little far away from the city little girl." His voice was like honey, and I could listen to it for hours but his words just made me angry. He insulted me twice in just a matter of seconds with his stupid names and he called me little girl.

"To bad I don't care what your stupid laws are Goldie locks. Plus you can never be too far from those god forsaken cities in my opinion." I snapped back with as much hate, and malice as I could muster.

His grin seems to pause then grow wider, "So no one has claimed you little red well then I guess I will just catch you, and bring you to the city. You know what they say finders keepers." He talked like I would be glad maybe even grateful I was going to a city but his face showed only amusement as if he knew his words would annoy me. My anger sizzled a little at his words and it replaced by fear, because in the very unlikely event he survives, and takes me to the city I would either be a slave or a slut. Then my anger ignited to the point I was biting my tongue from all the profanities that would have come spilling out.

"In your dreams Asshat." I managed to spit out before I readied my bow and shoot. It would have hit him right in the heart but he was faster than I had anticipated. He somehow managed to jump to the right just in time to save his life. When his eyes locked with mine I saw anger and a pure predatory gleam that wild dogs sometimes get when they hunt. That look scared me more than any of his previous words had.

"Actually Red I believe it would be in your dreams after the first night. You're probably great in the sack with that fiery attitude you have and all. " His words froze me to the core, and I'm sure the only expression on my face is pure horror. I wouldn't be a slave like I had always hoped I would be if I got caught no he planned on raping me. I shot an arrow at him again this time he flipped up in to the tree.

"The only dream I would have with you in it would be a nightmare you arrogant ass." I yelled back. He just keep climbing higher in the tree laughing at my reply to his fowl words. Then an idea crossed my mind if I got back to the village someone could help me kill him. I took off towards the opening in the trees that I knew lead to a small path that lead the way home but as I got just a few feet away a flash of gold swept in front of me and there he stood. Looking mildly amused but slightly annoyed.

"You're not running away are you red cause I love it when a girl plays hard to get. This just makes me want you more. Now stop this foolishness. " He said the last part with such authority that I might have listened if he weren't planning on taking me away from my family and rape me. I whipped out my trusty blade and took a swing at him hoping to catch him off guard. I just missed him because he jumped back with unhuman like speed and grace, but I used the momentum from the swing I took, and twirled around and kicked him in the gut. This didn't do much but land him on his back and possibly wind him but it gave me a chance to run for the opening again. I knew he was too experience for me to fight alone, but just as I reached the opening I was tackled I let out a surprised scream and hit the ground hard.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I turned around and kicked him as hard as I could but his grip seemed to become stronger. He then flipped one of his legs around my waist and straddled me pinning my legs to the ground but he hadn't grabbed my arms yet. I brought my fist back and let it snap forward with so much force I was sure I would break something. The CRACK rang through the clearing followed by a string of curse words but he had my arms pinned before I could go for round two.

"GOD what is wrong with you." He yelled in to my face I just struggled against the restraints he made with his body. Then this look crossed his face and I could only explain it as realization. "You're part of the resistance aren't you that's where you learned to fight like that." He seemed triumphant at his deduction. I just snarled and used every curse word I could think of in response. His victory is short lived as I manage to knock him off me. I quickly flip up and run away from him unfortunately away from the village as well.

I turn around to face him because I know I can't run forever. He has gotten to his feet. "Well red you defiantly know what you're doing but I will take you. Why not give up now?" He asks in a smug tone that bastard.

"Hmm let me think about that ahhh nope." I pop the p in nope just hoping it will piss him off.

He darts towards me but I manage to flip over him just in time. He quickly changes direction soon and leaps at me. I grab the branch that is above me a swing up into the tree. I quickly start to climb but something grabs my leg and I start to fall. The scream I let out is short lived as I hit the ground and my breath is knocked out of me. My eyes start to water but I still try and stand but the second I move someone is on top of me. He learned from the last time and has my arms restrained before I can hit him. I still struggle trying free myself.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" I scream as loud as I can hoping someone will hear me and come help.

"Well I can't have you fight me the whole way back so I'm going to use a sedative to knock you out okay." He said the word lightly as if trying not to scare me but after he finished talking the fear of being caught outweighed the anger. Feeling the familiar sting of unshed tears that quickly blurred my eyes and screaming profanities at the top of my lungs trying to get him off. He collects both my hands in to one of his and brought out a needle from the bag he had on his back. I wiggled trying to set him off balance and knock him off but he was too heavy. He looked at me one last time I expected triumph in his eyes but instead I saw sadness then I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and the world started to fade.

I managed and quiet "HELP." Before I faded in to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I was floating in complete darkness and my mind was at rest. I could feel some part of myself trying to wake up but I just tried to flip over and bury my head in the pillows. But something tugged on my wrist and leg. That is weird slowly I opened my eyes and found a man looming over me. Feeling disoriented and scared I started to scream and thrash against the restraints. But just as soon as I started a hand clamped down on my mouth and muffled the screams. My eyes frantically scan the room but my eyes are blurry with sleep and the sting in my eyes and the way my throat felt like it was closing told me I was close to crying once again. God get a hold of yourself Clary nothing was ever accomplished by crying. Shhh a masculine voice tried to sooth. That voice brought back everything that had happened the day before. I then bit down hard on his hand.

"Shit what the hell Red. Raziel why did you bite me? It I start to bleed I blame you." He is talking to me like I'm a child who has done something wrong instead of a prisoner in this hell.

"Get the fuck away from me." I scream/shriek still fighting the restraints that dig into my flesh and are making my wrists start to bleed. The world starts to close in and I realize I am hyperventilating. I want to scream but I can't seem to catch my breath black dots cloud my vision.

"Red calm down just breath your fine. Shh its okay you're okay." He lifts his hand as if to strike me but pauses when I flinch back. Hurt flashed in his eyes and he places his hand on my forehead and starts to stroke my hair. I close my eyes and try and focus on breathing. While my eyes are closed I try and clear my head but every time his fingers touch my forehead a rush of electricity runs through me.

After I have calmed down enough to speak I open my eyes and glare at him with so much hate he would be dead if looks could kill. "What the hell are you doing don't touch me."

He slowly retracts his hands and says "Look red I am going to untie your wrists there is nowhere to go so don't try and run and if you try and hurt me I will tie you back up. Okay?"

"Fine. Goldilocks." I added the goldilocks because he called me red and I hate when people make nicknames about my height or hair color. Make one up about both your pretty much dead. His words start to sink as he starts untying my, but if he tries anything and I mean even handholding I will hurt him.

Then as if reading my mind he says "Okay red I won't try anything and contrary to what I said in the forest I won't take you to bed. I think we should try and be friends first then we can see were that leaves us. But to out siders they have to think that me and you have you know done it okay." His words should calm me but I feel like he is lying. And the look on my face must be similar to my thoughts because he looks exasperated. After he finished untying me from the bed and I slowly sit up and blink the dots away that cloud my vision. Realizing I am extremely thirsty and my wrists are throbbing annoyingly does not make my mood better in fact it makes it ten times worse and all his fault. "Here give me your wrists I will clean them up and wrap them. I know you don't trust me but trust me okay." I slowly give him my arms and he cleaned them as gently as possible but it still hurt like hell. He sends me an apologetic look but doesn't stop soon they are wrapped in gauze and we shift into awkward silence.

The silence continues until I realize he wants me to speak but when he realizes I won't he starts off by saying. "Look I know you don't particularly like me or trust me but…"

He never gets to finish the sentence because my anger has spiked. I shout out "I wonder why I don't trust you and dislike you more than a little. In fact I hate you. Hmm maybe it's because you kidnapped me from my home or perhaps it's because you drugged me and dragged me here. No wait it's because you keep calling me red which is a rude comment if you ask me. No wait it's because you're a Shadow hunter and you left me no option but to be stuck in this hell hole."

"Okay so maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Here let's exchange names I will go first. My name is Johnathon Christopher Morgenstern. But you can call me Jace." He must have notice that as he talked I tensed when he got to his last name. His dad had to be Valentine and I was captured by his son. This is actually quite ironic the leader of all things evil son has captured the daughter of the leaders of the resistance. I start laughing at this thought and soon tears are running down my cheeks. I have finally lost it. He looks slightly shocked by my outburst but I recover my wits when he says. "Umm... it's your turn rrre… um girl whose name I have yet to hear and what is so funny" he seems slightly amused by my outburst and more than a little curious.

I know that if I tell him my real name he will figure out my parents are leading the rebellion. Their names and faces are plastered all over on wanted posters for their "Crimes". So thinking fast but not fast enough so I say "Clar…a Adele Fairchild but call me Adele and nothing that you need to worry about." I tell him to call me Adele because Clara is way too similar to Clary and I hope he forgets the first name.

"Nice to meet you Adele. Are you thirsty here have a drink of water?" He hands me a glass of clear liquid that looks like water but could very well be poisoned or drugged. He seems to notice my hesitation and takes a quick drink of the water to show me nothing is wrong with it. I take the drink in my hands and take a little sip the water is refreshing and soon the whole glass has been downed by me only to be filled by Jace again. I take a little sip and then stop when my tummy grumbles. I know I'm turning a bright shade of scarlet by the way my face heats up.

"Are you hungry? Here I will get you some food? Have you ever had pancakes?" when I shake my head no he simply looks at me like I'm crazy then states, "You will love them. Here follow me."

He gets up and stands there waiting for me to move. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and jump down but as soon as my feet hit the ground my head spins, and I feel the ground rush up to meet my body. But before I hit hands snake out and catch me. "Are you okay Adele? Do you want to lie back down?" his voice is full of concern and I realise he is now holding me bridal style. I look up to meet his eyes and am immediately draw into his eyes that swirl with so much concern it makes me feel slightly exposed.

I know I am flushed again I manage to get out a faint, "I'm okay just a little head rush. I got up to fast." He smiles and chuckles at this and opens his mouth to speak but a loud knocking comes from the door.

The voice that comes from the other side is not familiar to me in anyway and his words sicken me, "brother I hear you found yourself a slut. Let me in so I can see her." The knocking continues till I'm sure the door will break down any time now. Jace's face has gone pale and he looks like he is having an internal battle with himself. Slowly he puts me on my feet strides to the door gives me on last glance and opens the door.

"What do you want Sebastian." Jace speaks in a board tone as if he is already tired of the conversation they have yet to have.

"I wanted to see the new slut you got. She is your first but don't worry she won't be your last I'm sure." Sebastian pushes past Jace and scans the room till his eyes fall on me. His is a little taller than Jace and has white hair that is straight. The thing that really creeps me out about him is his eyes they are completely black. His smile freezes my heat and terrifies me it looks more like when wild animals bear their teeth when fighting. His black eyes surveys my body like I am a nothing but something to own. "Well she's not anything special no curves. But that hair and those eyes well she does have a certain allure to her. How is she in bed?" His words both hurt and scare me but I keep my face blank. Another feeling runs through me when I hear I am the only girl Jace has taken but I ignore it as much as I can.

Jaces next words stop my heart, "I haven't taken her to bed yet but I will be sure to have fun with her tonight." He keeps his tone light like he is telling a joke. The blood that rushes to my ears and the red that clouds my vision. I knew he was lying to me when he said he wouldn't hurt me but still I had hoped.

"Oh little Jacey has grown up. If you ever get board of her I would love to take her for a while. I'm sure she will be great in the sack and I want to make her scream my name." he all but purrs the last part.

I grit my teeth to stop me from yelling but I can't stop the mumbled, "ya right." That escapes me. The next thing I know Sebastian has crossed the room and is holding me up by my neck cutting off all oxygen to my lungs.

"You will learn respect slut I don't care what your life was like before you got here you will be obedient. Do you understand?" I can only manage a slight nod but he drops me anyways. Crumpled on the ground coughing and spluttering I don't notice Sebastian has left but Jace runs over to me and slowly try's to pick me up. I shoot away from him so quick I didn't think I had it in me but I am on my feet and running towards the door before I realise what is happening. I make it out into the hallway and sprint as fast as I can away from the room I was just in. Many human servants look at me running and look slightly puzzled to say the least but I run to the nearest door fling it open and go inside carefully close the door behind me. I then realise that I'm in a bedroom and quickly fly under the bed to hide. As my breath quiets and the silence continues I slowly fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Sorry about not updating for a while. I do not own the Mortal Instruments **

I dream of home that night. I dream of Mom, Dad, John, Izzy, Simon and everyone else in the village. In the dream they are all looking for me but every time I try and tell them I am right here they don't seem to notice or I can't get the words out. Then the whole village erupts in flames and everyone I love is screaming out in pain and it's all my fault. I jolt awake sobbing into the pillow under my head the pain of the dream still lingering and washing over me. But shock surpasses the pain. I didn't fall asleep on a pillow. I sit up quickly and look around I am in the same room I was in before but no longer under the bed but on top of it. I don't remember moving and am slightly disoriented by the whole thing. I take a better look and realise the room is extremely clean and has a dresser a bookshelf and a small seating area. Even though there isn't much in the room it is all very high end. I wonder whose room I am in but then Jace comes in with just a pair of shorts on. His chest is bare and I can see all the runes and scars from previous battles. His hair looks like a wet curly mop and he has an arrogant smirk on his face. I quickly hop out the bed and take a step away from him.

His arrogance fades and is replaced by a slight look of hurt but just as the emotion comes across his face it is replaced with a blankness. This Jace seems easier to deal with. No emotion means no guilt can come to me. I try and look for an escape route but "Adele" rings out through the air in a pleading tone. If his voice didn't make me want to run the fact he took a step closer to me does.

"Stay back." I snarl at him. "You almost had me believing in you lies you know that. I guessed I just hoped you wouldn't turn out to be a monster and liar like your father. But Sebastian brought out your real side and I will never believe you again." The whole time I spoke I tried to slowly inch toward the door. But seeing my plan he moves in front of the door blocking my only exit.

"I am never going to hurt you. I had to lie to Sebastian he would have took you away if he knew the truth. I'm sorry he hurt you." With every word he said he took a step closer to me and I took one back until the small of my back hit something and I was trapped.

"Stay away you liar. What is the truth Jace because I am confused? What am I to you? I'm not slave but you claim I am also not your slut. Don't fucking touch me." My voice was meant to come out strong and intimidating but instead it came out weak and fearful. But he kept on his steady approach and soon had his arms on either side of me locking me into place. He was so close I could feel the heat from his skin and breath.

He brought his head down and whispered right in my ear, "No I won't stay away." this caused a ripple to run through my body. Why is he doing this? My mind couldn't seem to get away from the idea that he was so close and his arms where brushing mine causing little amazing shocks to go through my body.

"Why am I even here if you aren't going to rape me?" I ask through shaky breaths just wanting for him to step away from me.

"Because Adele I want a friend not a slut and I don't want to hurt you." With every word his breath hit my skin and calmed me. "Please why don't we just try and be friends."

"Okay but on one condition you never let Sebastian near me again." I shiver at the thought of ever having to deal with that sleaze again.

"I promise I will do my best to keep Sebastian away from you. Why don't we have a seat and find out a little more about each other." He removed his arms and gestured to the seats in the middle of the room. I just nodded and took my place in a nice comfy chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating for so long. I lost my inspiration and I got it back tonight. I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

By the end of the day I know that he loves mangoes, hates ducks and wants to travel the world. I also know he is the next in line for the throne his father built and does not want to be king at all. He talks about his mother before she died and how Sebastian is actually only his half-brother and that he has a different mother.

He knows that I have a mother, father, and brother that I love very much, that I love to draw and that I am trained in combat if he hadn't already guessed but I leave out the part of who my family is and about the village. I have to admit Jace is actually pretty funny and interesting to talk to.

By the end of it all I am extremely tired and am starting to doze off. When Jace wakes me up by saying."Hey red are you hungry?"

"Um I don't…" just then my stomach betrays me and lets out a loud rumble. This turns me bright red.

He chuckles and says "I will take that as a yes. Here I will get us some pizza it is really good if you haven't had it before." He leaves the room so I take time to study his room. I know I promised not to try and run away but the more I talked to Jace about my family the more I realized I missed them. His window was partially open from when Jace had opened it to let air in. He lived at least five stories from the ground if I were to jump I would surely die.

Jace then sauntered into the room say, "Adele I got you some plain cheese because I didn't know what you liked. Why are you by the window?" His moment of confusion was quickly replaced by realization then hurt. "Why?" He asked in barley above a whisper.

"I miss them so much. It hurts to think they are out their worried about me. I'm not used to be locked up I use to spend every day outside enjoying the beauty of nature now I feel trapped." I state. I know I should be afraid Jace may lock me up again but against my better judgement I sort of trust him.

After a long long time my nerves had gotten the best of me and I was playing with a frayed part of my shirt. His voice breaks through the silence, "Adele I am not mad if that is what you are worried about. I just hopped we were making progress but I know how much your family means to you."

These words send a jolt to my heart but also leaves me a little suspicious. But before I could make much head way on my jumbled ideas a yawn over takes me and I realise just how tired I am.

"Let's go to bed okay. We can continue talking in the morning." After his little talk he walks off to the dresser and grabs out a T-shirt and shorts. He hands them to me and must see my sceptic look because he say "Umm I know they are not ideal P-j's but they are all I have sorry."

I look back down at them shrug my shoulders "okay turn around while I change." He slowly turns his back to me and I quickly strip and pull on his shirt it flows to just above my knees and when I try and pull the shorts on they are too big. So I just leave them off thought it makes me slightly uncomfortable. "You can look now." When he turns around his jaw drops open and I turn a slight shade of red under his gaze. When his eyes travel to the un used shorts he seems even more shocked. "They umm… didn't fit so I just…" I let the sentence die off as he shifts his gave to my face this look is so intense.

Then without another word he hopes into his bed. I'm a little shocked and annoyed he isn't even going to show me where I am going to sleep. "Jace where am I going to sleep?" I ask letting the irritation seep into my words.

"Well can't you guess Adele." He looks slightly amused. This just angered me more.

"What am I supposed to sleep on the floor?" These words make him look even more like a smirking jackass.

"No don't be silly you will sleep here." He says gesturing to the empty spot next to him.

My anger just spikes at his words. "NO" I all but scream "I already told you I am no slut. I would rather sleep on the floor" I hiss out.

"You will not." He says as his smirk changes to a frown and his tone turns menacing.

"Try and stop me." By the end of my sentence Jace is up and we are stand in battle stances. He lunges for me but I manage to roll to the side just in time and am up and running to the other side of the room before he knows what is happening. When we turn to face each other instead of the anger I expected he looked amused. Right now we have a desk in between us. It blocks him from a straight on attack or so I thought. He jumped over the desk and had his arms wrapped around my waist before I had a chance to move. But if he thought I was going to give up without a fight boy was he wrong. I started to thrash against him kicking and clawing. I got a few good kicks in but then I was flying through the air. I braced for a hard landing but it never came instead I landed on something extremely soft. Before I could gather my baring's Jace was on top of me in the same compromising position as we were in at the meadow.

I thrash against him and use my new found anger but it doesn't work so I slowly stop. "Will you stop I am not going to try anything it is just to sleep." He whispers this right in my ear and it causes me to shiver at the heat from his breath.

After some silence I agree with a quick nod. He slowly easies off of me and I realized my shirt had ridden up to my belly button so my whole bottom was exposed. I quickly pulled it down to cover myself. He crawls under the sheet and I follow suit. I turn my back to him and fake sleep. Not too long after this his soft snores echo through the room.

I slowly snicker as I hope off the bed grab one of the many blankets and pillows off the bed and settle on the ground. Only after two seconds of my eyes being closed the ground disappears from under me. I let out a surprised shriek. I soon realize I am in Jace's arms. He places me on the bed and says "Good night Adele and next time make sure I am actually asleep." I decide I am too tired to fight him on this and fall in to a peace full sleep.


End file.
